The Original Version
by MewWinx96
Summary: The original versions of chapters of Hi no Nami. No lemon, but definitely not for kids.
1. This is

**Okay, so with Hi no Nami I always start ideas before deciding they're stupid and scrapping them. This is what remains from that process. **

* * *

"It's with you!" An old, dried-up hag shouted on the television. I was hanging out with Sarah, Akiko, Kimura, Akiko's boyfriend Suzuki Hideyoshi, Oshiro Shizuka, and Minami Daisuke. We were eating breakfast for dinner from some restaurant down the street and watching some talk show about fortunetelling or something. I didn't know what was going on because up until she screamed that as loud as she possibly could, I wasn't paying attention.

"I guess a genius would have a Genius Guardian Spirit with them!" She said.

_Guardian Spirit?_ I thought. _What the hell is she talking about? Ah, forget it. It's just some crazy old loon who got a television show on Sakura TV. That's easier to do than selling your soul to Easte- I mean, Satan._

"Genius?" Her guest said. "I'm nothing like that."

"You definitely have a Genius Guardian Spirit with you." She insisted. "Geniuses are born with the ability to be geniuses! And compared to him… All of you are just ordinary. And though I hate to say it, your Guardian Spirits are just ordinary."

_Yup, this bitch is definitely off her rocker. I mean, what person tells someone that they're just ordinary? Humans like to be told their special and that the world just wouldn't be the same without them. …I like this bitch. _

"No matter how much a normal person might try, they'll never be a genius." She said bluntly.

"Come now, that's not…" The guest had started saying when Shizuka flipped the channel.

"Why are we watching this?" She asked as she flipped the channel to MTV. "It's crap."

"Oh, and a television show about attention whores from New Jersey is better?" I asked sarcastically.

"At least we're not watching some bitch talk down to people on national TV." Shizuka said as she crossed her arms over black dress with green straps and the two necklaces she wore. One of the necklaces had a diamond charm, the other had a puzzle piece. I also remember that she was wearing black bangles, and for some reason was wearing both a hairclip and a hairband in her blonde hair streaked with black and pink. "How did she even get a TV show?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well, it is Sakura TV." Sarah pointed out. Sarah was wearing her normal school uniform and her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. "They're willing to put anything on just for ratings. Remember when they put on six hours of a chimp trying to resuscitate its dead mother?"

"Oh yeah, that was just terrible." Suzuki agreed. He had brown hair and green eyes and was wearing a green shirt and jeans and was in a relaxed position while multi-tasking with running his fingers through Akiko's multi-colored hair and eating some of his omelet. "I remember they came under a lot of fire for that."

"That's because it was so heartbreaking!" Akiko said as she put her Styrofoam box of pancakes down on the coffee table and pressed her hands up to her heart. "The poor baby!"

"Although, I guess that bitch did have a point." Sarah said as she swallowed the last bit of her French toast. "Not everyone can be a genius. It takes a lot of hard work and stuff to get your IQ up that high. Not everyone is willing to put in that kind of effort."

"Says the girl who's paying someone who has had basically no formal education do her homework for her." I pointed out.

"Well, that's different." She said.

"How?" I demanded.

"I'm rich and pretty." She simply stated. "I don't need to be smart." She then put her Styrofoam box down next to mine on the coffee table and wiped her mouth off with a napkin. "I'm gonna wash this sticky shit off me in the bathroom." She said as she stood up.

Once she was in the bathroom, I noticed that Sarah had left her water unattended, right next to the salt shaker Suzuki brought out to salt up his eggs.

"What are you doing?" Shizuka asked when she noticed me unscrewing the top from the salt shaker. I let my actions be my response as I dumped the entire thing of salt into Sarah's water and used her straw to try to dilute it in. Once I heard footsteps approaching, I stopped what I was doing. Sarah sat back down on the couch. She didn't touch her water. Everyone stared at her waiting for her to do so.

"Why are you all staring at me?" Sarah asked after a few seconds.

"How's your water?" I asked.

"My water?" She asked in confusion. "I haven't had it yet. Why, what did you do to it?"

"Nothing." I lied. "I was just trying to make conversation…"

"Then why is it all cloudy?" Sarah asked as she picked up the glass and showed it to me.

"I don't know." I said. "Maybe the government's putting E. Coli in it again."

"What did you do to it?" Sarah asked again. "I may not be a genius like you, but even I'm not retarded enough to drink cloudy water. What is it?"

"Salt." I finally admitted. "And I'm not a genius. I just have an Eidetic Memory."

"Yeah, yeah." Sarah said as she put the glass down.

"Well?" I said.

"Well, what?" Sarah asked.

"Aren't you gonna drink the water?" I asked.

"No way!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Why not?" I asked. "It's salt, it's not gonna hurt you."

"Because I don't wanna drink salt water." Sarah explained.

"Fine then." I said. "I **dare** you!"

"What?"

"You heard me, I **dare** you!" I exclaimed.

"Fine." Sarah said and then took the glass back and drank the water.

"How does it taste?" I asked.

"Like the ocean." Sarah responded.

"Oh, you know what," Akiko, who had been laughing her ass off with the others while this was going on, started saying. "why don't we play truth or dare?"

"Truth or dare?" Minami asked.

"Yeah, but not just any old game of truth or dare, Shady's version." Akiko insisted.

"Shady made up her own version of truth or dare?" Minami asked.

"Yep." I said. "Did it once when I was bored shopping with my mom and brother at Target."

"Well, how do you play?" Minami asked.

"Well," I started. "first, you have to sit in a circle. Then you have to ask the person to the left of you a truth. If they refuse to answer, don't answer in thirty-nine seconds, or you suspect that they're lying; they have to do a dare. The dares can't be wimpy dares, like 'Oh, you have to kiss so and so.', they have to be real, hardcore dares. If the dare cannot be completed, the person has to do the usual."

"What's 'the usual'?" Shizuka asked.

"You stick the garden hose outside down your pants and make it look like you peed yourself." I explained.

"Gross!" Shizuka exclaimed.

"Well then, you better be able to complete your dares." I said. "The game only ends if someone gets arrested, or the 'nice'" (evil) "manager 'politely asks us to leave'" (throws our sorry asses out of) "Target. Oh, and I'm only saying this once: No most certainly does mean no if the dares are of a sexual nature, **Kimura**."

"Why did you single me out?"

"Because it's just like you to do that you jackass!"

"Okay," Sarah said, getting in between us. "Save it for the game you two."

"Fine." I said, dropping it.

_I'm gonna make sure I sit next to that little bitch and __**make him SUFFER!**_

After we had finished eating and had pretty much cleared everything off the coffee table except our own drinks. I sat on the left side of the coffee table (Well, left from the direction I was facing.) with Kimura on my left, Akiko on his left, Suzuki on her left, Minami on his left, Shizuka on his left, Sarah on her left, and me on her left.

_Yes!_ I thought to myself. _Now I can make that little bitch pay for being such an asshole!_

"Okay, who wants to start?" Sarah asked.

"Ooo! Me! Me! Me!" I said as if I was a six-year-old who really wanted the first-grade teacher's attention.

"Alright, I guess Shady can start." Sarah said.

_Yes! Yes! Yes!_ I chanted in my head while the little chibi me that lived inside bounced around and celebrated and the real me tried to figure out what embarrassing question to ask him first.

"Shady, what is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?" Sarah asked.

"Wait, what?" I was confused.

"Thirty-five seconds." I guess Shizuka was keeping track of the time on her phone.

"Answer, the question, come on!" Sarah said.

"Oh, wait, I thought I was volunteering to ask a question first." I explained.

"What?" Sarah said. I must have said that too fast for her to hear. I do that sometimes.

"Thirty seconds."

"I thought I was volunteering to ask a question first." I explained again.

"Oh." Sarah said. "Well, too bad. You're answering a question."

"But that isn't what I volunteered for!"

"Too bad, so sad."

"Twenty-five seconds."

"Ugh, this is so unfair!"

"Just answer the question, Shady." Akiko said. "It's better than having to do something that Sarah comes up with."

"She won't do anything to terrible." I pointed out.

"Maybe…" I couldn't tell if Sarah was kidding or serious.

"Twenty seconds."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Maybe I'll keep the dare tame… Or maybe I'll make you do something so humiliating you'll kill yourself from the embarrassment and attempt to kill yourself again once you're in heaven because everyone there will be bullying you."

"Fifteen seconds."

"Alright, first off, I'm not Mormon; I'm going to hell." I pointed out. "Second off, if I'm going to kill myself, it's not gonna be over a stupid dare."

_It's gonna be over the guilt and shame I am bound to hold for the rest of my life for killing so many people. _

"And finally, I was volunteering to **ask** a question. I shouldn't have to answer one."

"Ten seconds."

"There are no take backs, you know that." Sarah said. "Now answer the question."

"Alright, fine." I said and began thinking about my answer.

"Five seconds."

"The most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me… That would have to be…"

"TIME'S UP!" Shizuka shouted.

"Wait, what?" I said.

"Times up, you have to do a dare!" Sarah shouted as everyone else cheered.

"That's not fair!" I exclaimed. "I didn't even get a chance to answer! I was talking to Sarah!"

"Too bad." Sarah said. "Rules are rules. Now you have to do what I say."

"Kuso." I said under my breath. "Alright what is it you want me to do?"

"Well…"

"This is fucking stupid!" I said as I walked up the street while carrying a boom box by the handle.

"Well then, you should have answered the question." Sarah said.

"Hey, anyone think it's weird that we still have boom boxes in twenty-thirty eight when we have iTunes and shit and at this point technology should be advanced enough to where we have nano-chips in our brains that broadcast waves to other nano-chips when we want other people to hear a song we want them to hear?" Wow. Akiko just asked a very smart question. That must be a first!

"Oh, shut up you fucking wench!" And Kimura had to ruin it.

"Ayo, if you don't leave my girlfriend alone, I'll beat you're fucking sorry ass back to before boom boxes were invented, Kimura!" Just so you know, Suzuki isn't an easy guy to piss off. However, Kimura's presence in a room alone can drive anyone over the edge, he is that much of an ass.

"Oh, what, you want to start something, Suzuki?" Kimura challenged.

"Guys, please don't fight!" Akiko cried. Sarah immediately ran over and grabbed Akiko's hand, pulling her away from the scene.

"Come on," Sarah said. "just let them duke it out. I'm sure after a few punches, Kimura will back off like the little pussy bitch that he is."

"Tell me again why we hang out with Kimura." I said to Sarah quietly so an already upset Akiko wouldn't hear.

"Probably our punishment for being delinquents." Sarah said bluntly.

"Oh! This is the house!" Shizuka shouted ahead of us.

"You sure?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." Shizuka said as we approached. "The license plate matches. This is where that bitch who took my parking space at Seiyu lives."

"Wait, you're making me do this to someone just because they took your parking space?"

_That seems a little petty._

"The bitch saw me going towards it, she saw me waiting for the other guy to pull out and she just pulled in like it would be the fucking end of the world if she didn't get that parking space."

"Yeah, but to write down their license plate number and find where they live…"

"Why don't we just get this over with?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, it's freezing out here." Akiko said rubbing her arms.

_Well, you should have worn more than a little skimpy dress. Maybe a jacket?_

"Fine." I said.

I turned the boom box on and pressed play and immediately heard the song "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel play. I had to resist the urge to burst out laughing as I held the boom box over my head. Sarah, Akiko, Shizuka, and Minami didn't hold back, though. They laughed so hard they fell backwards onto the wet pavement. They thought it was just so god damn funny…

…Until the bitch came out of her house and shined a really fucking bright LED flashlight in our faces.

"Who's out there?" The bitch shouted.

"Oh shit!" I said as I threw the boom box on the ground.

"Run!" Sarah shouted as she got up off the ground.

* * *

**Yeah... This is as far as I got with the original version of chapter five of Hi no Nami. I'm not sure if I can say what the original title is, just know it's gross. **


	2. The Idol, Hoshina Utau (OV)

**Chapter Nineteeen of the Game of Life.**

* * *

"Drop those titties on the floor

Drop those titties on the floor

Drop those titties on the floor

On the floor

On the floor"

Christ, who's calling me at eleven in the morning? I thought as I pried my eyes open. I looked at my phone. Caller ID said it was Sarah, but I was unsure if it was actually her. Logan's been buying a large number of cellphones lately and programing them so that way they show up as people who are in my contacts. How he's been doing this, I don't know, but I'm willing to bet that he's been using some of his connections up at the NSA.

"Who the fuck is this?" I answered the phone aggressively.

"Woah, man." Sarah said. "Chill out."

"Sarah?" I questioned.

"Duh." Sarah responded. "Don't you have caller ID? Who the fuck else do you know whose named Sarah."

"Sorry." I said. "I thought it was my stalker."

"You mean that guy who follows us around whenever we go out anywhere?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, shit, dude." Sarah said. "If it's that bad why don't you beat his ass into the ground?"

"Because he has a personal order of protection out against me." Yeah, you heard me right. Logan has a restraining order out against me. While technically I did do something in order for Logan to convince a judge that a personal order of protection was necessary, it's mostly just used by Logan as a way to say "Hey, if you harm me in any way, I'll send you to jail for the night".

"Wow." Sarah said. "That sucks, man."

"Ah, well." I said. "What can you do?"

"Anyways," Sarah said. "I called because I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall with me."

"No way, dude." I said. "The Toride Mall sucks. More than half the stores are closed and the only people you see hanging around there are meth addicts and old people."

"Nah, I don't mean the Toride Mall." Sarah said. "I mean the Plaza Mall in Shiroi, near Asa Mokuzai."

"Isn't that place really high-end?" I asked.

"It's not that high-end." Sarah said.

"It has a Lord and Taylors and a Chipotle." I said. "Do not tell me that that's not high-end."

"You think Chipotle is high-end?" Sarah asked.

"Isn't it?" I asked in response.

"Well," Sarah said. "given that no one can eat that crap without shitting out their entire digestive system, I'd say no."

"Oh." I said. "Well, still, it has a Lord and Taylors and a few other high-end places. You know I can't afford that stuff! Why do you want to go there?"

"Because that's where the body paint place is." Sarah said.

"Body paint?" I questioned. "Why the hell do you need body paint?"

"I-it doesn't matter." Sarah said, avoiding the question. "But, if you come with me I'll take you to Johnny Rockets."

"Johnny Rockets?" Oh, if you ever want me to do anything, promise free food in return. I'll definitely do it then. "Okay, I'm in."

* * *

Asa Mokuzai is in Kaishiwa. It's just two towns south and a bit east from Toride. It's not really that far from the Shimofusa Air Base. Because of that, you can often hear planes taking off and landing. Most think that would detour the rich and powerful elite from having their kids attend school there, but actually, for them it was kind of a convenience. If something seriously wrong happened at school (I mean school shooting seriously wrong or your kid bashed another kid's head in seriously wrong.) then they would be able use their military connections to fly in and get to the school quickly.

As I walked through the iron wrought gates of Asa Mokuzai, I heard one of those military planes was coming in for a landing. It seemed pretty loud to me (Loud enough for me to feel it necessary to cover my ears and scream "Shit!".) but everyone around me seemed pretty unfazed by it. I guess they've gotten so used to it they don't even notice it now.

I walked in to the building Sarah's dorm was located in and knocked on her door. Some tall, blonde, shirtless man who looked a bit like Sarah answered. I couldn't hear what he said because the bells that were ringing in my ears. I assume it was something along the lines of "Hello, who are you?".

"WHAT?" I shouted.

He said something again, probably repeating himself.

"WHAT?" I shouted again. "I CAN'T HEAR! THE PLANE!"

He seemed to say "Oh" and then disappeared into the room. He then reappeared with a notebook and pen. He had written Who are you? What do you want? on the page.

"I'M LOOKING FOR SARAH!" I unknowingly shouted. "WHERE IS SHE?"

He then scribbled something else down on the page.

She's in the auditorium. Just follow the path you just walked down to get here all the way to the end.

"THANK YOU!" I shouted again before following his directions to the auditorium.


End file.
